vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
Luo Tianyi
Luo Tianyi (洛天依) is a Chinese VOCALOID formerly developed by Bplats, Inc. under the YAMAHA Corporation, and was created in collaboration with Shanghai HENIAN. She was released in July 2012 for the VOCALOID3 engine. An update to the VOCALOID4 engine has been confirmed and will be completely handled by Shanghai HENIAN.Luo Tianyi V4 Tianyi is the grand winning entry of the "VOCALOID™ CHINA" contest which was held for choosing the design of the first Chinese VOCALOID. Her voice is provided by Shan Xin (山新 / 王宥霁 Wáng Yòujì), a Chinese voice actress who is able to speak Mandarin and Japanese. Concept According to her short anime series, Luo Tianyi is an angel who came to earth with a mission to spread music throughout the world. Tianyi can detect "the song of your heart" (心中的歌声) and it can be interpreted as the strongest emotion a person has at the moment or a melody that represents them. Even if people cannot express the melody themselves, Tianyi can still hear it and sing it. Her personality is a bit introvert, but she is still the type of girl who has a lot of empathy and does not give up easily. She admires the VOCALOIDs from the past and dreams of the day she can do just the same as them – using songs to bring happiness to the world. While she cannot communicate with humans due to the language barrier between humans and VOCALOIDs, she is very sensitive to others' emotions and can use songs to express her own emotions and thoughts. Her special skill is "Resonate" (共鸣). Etymology Her original name was Yayin Gongyu (雅音宫羽), however, this was dropped because it was written in a Japanese naming style rather than Chinese. Luò Tiānyī: Luo is the name of a river in China, but the name may have come from the last name of a goddess (Luoshen, 洛神) who appeared in ancient Chinese legends. The goddess plays instruments and is considered to be the goddess of the river, "Luò Shuǐ" (洛水). Tian (天) means "sky" or "heaven", but it also may have come from Tianlai (天籁), "sounds from heaven", which is used in China to describe the most beautiful voices. Yi (依) means "rely" or "depend on", but it is also short for Yiren (伊人), which means "fair lady", "soft lady", or "delicate lady" in ancient Chinese. It is also possible that it derived from "Yángliǔ Yīyī" (杨柳依依), or "delicate willow". Appearance The design was originally drawn by MOTH, but was refined and redrawn by ideolo, a Chinese illustrator. Located on Tianyi's neck, there is a green jade charm with a Sanskrit character on it. This represents the "Water" element, the "North" position, the color "Blue", and the "Winter" season. This character also appears on her logo, which represents a crystal, and its Chinese equivalent is "羽" (Yu), one of the 5 Traditional Chinese melody characters.Sanskrit and logo Relations *Mo Qingxian; Companion *Zhiyu Moke; Companion *Yuezheng Ling; Companion *Yuezheng Longya; Companion *YANHE; Companion *Tian Dian; Pet Music featuring Luo Tianyi Examples of usage * * }} Additional information Marketing thumb|right|Tianyi's figurine that was in the deluxe version of her voicebank. Luo Tianyi was a fan-designed VOCALOID, created with the VOCALOID fans in mind. This concept is shared with VOCALOIDs such as Ring Suzune and Lui Hibiki. VOCALOID CHINA PROJECT released an animated 30 second preview of the first PV featuring Tianyi. Production was handled by Seven Stone studio. Reputation Gallery References External links Navigation